MBlaq&Bi Rain - Practice Room One Shot
by kryelantern
Summary: What was supposed to be Lee Joon's day off with his bandmates turns into him being punished by Ji Hoon for something that he only vaguely remembers doing.


Stumbling a bit over himself, Changsun, known as Lee Joon on stage, was in a mighty fine rush to get to where he was going. Dashing through the streets, he knew that people noticed him, stopping to quickly pull out their phones and cameras and snap photos of the dashing singer as he blazed through the streets of Seoul.

Breathing hard, he rounded a last corner until he saw a familiar building roll into view. From the outside, it looked like an office, in a small space surrounded by enclosed houses and makeshift cafes and family run restaurants, well hidden from the public, not flashy like the YG building. Finally letting himself breath, his knees buckled a bit as his body settled on the sudden change in speed, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the sidewalk.

Casting his eyes up, he drew one last breath to calm his nerves before looking toward the door, considering mounting them quickly or slowly and letting himself relax. He_was _going to see his Hyung after all, he couldn't very well show up flustered, not after the way Byung Hee had put it to him.

_"Show up at the practice room downstairs from the J Tune office…"_

_"Eh? Why?" Changsun blinked, confused and a bit uncaring to listen as he played with the puppy hanging lifelessly in his hands. Poor thing._

_Byung Hee shrugged, "Something to do with punishment…" he said, voice trailing off a bit, his eyes shifting a bit to look down at Changsun's hands, "Uh… dead puppy," he whispered, pointing._

_"Doesn't matter," Changsun said quickly and set it, a bit too roughly, back in the little pen with the rest of the screeching pups._

_So much for his day out with the boys._

And now, here he was.

Climbing the stairs, two at a time, Changsun poked his head inside the offices front door, looking around curiously. There was only a receptionist behind the deck who smiled and waved him back as he slipped inside. Everything was quiet, like there weren't many people there. Did they all have the day off too?

Tossing his head to the side, Changsun's hair flipped from his face a bit before falling right back of his eyes. Quietly and carefully lifting each foot, he made his way to the side stairwell and took them down a flight to the enclosed floor that was a part of the company's office. Peeking around the corner as he came out of the corridor, like a blond chick in her underwear looking for the serial killer, he guarded himself a bit and stepped out into the darkened hall, the only light peeking from the door at the furthest end.

_Of course I have to walk this in the dark, _he thought, swallowing away the fear that bubbled to the surface and creeping his way down. Staying close to the walls, his eyes half open, he scurried like a mouse avoiding the light to make it to the hole at the end of the tunnel.

_Made it._ He thought once he got to the end, staring face forward at the door before him. It was left slightly ajar, but that didn't seem to worry him so much. He knew that the tyrant murderer on the other side was just his Hyung, Jung Ji Hoon ready to scold and beat him into submission for something he was sure he did but couldn't remember doing. Yup, that's how it always was. It's kind of hard to be sneaky when you're just so. Damn. Bad at it.

But, it didn't stop our hero. No sir, not for _one_ second.

"About damn time you showed up," Ji Hoon huffed from behind the younger boy, a bit of a snarl on his usually handsome face.

"Eeek," Changsun screeched, his body shrinking up a bit before turning his head to greet the larger man, "H-Hyung… it's you… you scared me," he sighed slowly, rolling his eyes.

"Watch it," Ji Hoon snapped, landing a fresh smack to the back of Changsun's head, making him groan and rub the spot furiously, whimpering softly.

"S-Sorry…"

"You were late," Ji Hoon sighed and leaned past him to push the door open fully. Resting a hand on Changsun's back, he sent him stumbling into the practice room without any consideration for whether it hurt him or not.

"H-Hyung! I'm sorry! I was at the pet store with Byung Hee and Singh and we just-"

"I don't care," Ji Hoon snapped, shutting the door behind him and locking it securely, "I told you last WEEK to come and see me for your punishment and you DIDN'T."

"But Hyung," Changsun stammered, looking around quickly at the pretty empty practice room. No rope and chair like last time, which was a good sign, "I don't even know what I did!"

"Oh… you know," Ji Hoon hissed, coming closer, Changsun only getting further away.

"I really don't though…"

"Dance."

"What?"

"I said dance!" Ji Hoon barked.

Changsun, eyes wide with fear and nodded. The music less air pressured him to do something. He knew that if he didn't his punishment would only be worse. But still, nothing could be worse than the rope and chair… or at least that's what he told himself.

Swallowing, the younger boy started to two step awkwardly, eyes falling anywhere but on his Hyung's face as he moved.

"It's not good enough."

"I don't know what you want Hyung," Changsun cried, his bottom lip trembling wickedly.

"I want you… to do what you did for Cheolyong in your bedroom last weekend."

_Ohhhhhhhhh! So __**that's **__what this is all about!_ Changsun hid a slight smirk and nodded, "I can do that for you Hyung… but you're bigger than Mir… I might not be so good at it."

"Well, try," Ji Hoon countered, his serious tone dropping. Smiling eyes and a sexy grin surfacing, he inched closer to his lover, hands already reaching out to steal his body and make him his for as long as he could.

Giving in, Changsun came close, his hands resting on either of the man's cheeks as he was forced into a hard kiss, just the way he liked it. Never too much tongue and Ji Hoon's warm lips devouring his own. It was heaven.

_Oh yeah…_

It only took a few moments for Changsun to end up on his back, pants and boxers already stripped down to his ankles. His bare ass pressed against the cold floor of the dance room, making him recoil a bit at first before settling under Ji Hoon's weight.

Breathing hard against Changsun's neck, Ji Hoon let his lips work against his skin, wetting the warmth with his tongue and pressing his lips slowly across the vein that rose in his excitement. His own pants already down, erection dangling between the younger boys legs, it took every ounce of self control he had to not just take him so hard that the floor cracked. He had to restrain himself, they both had performances the following day and he couldn't have his little dancer complaining of an aching butt.

"Maybe I'll take you gently this time," Ji Hoon purred, biting the vein abusively.

Breathe hitching, Changsun rocked against the older man's erection, his own skin crawling hot from the touch of the other and cold from the floor beneath him. "Don't… you dare," his lips curled around the words as they came out, littering the syllables with lust.

Ji Hoon smirked, lifting his head to catch the tell end of the command in a hard kiss.

They both knew they didn't have any lube or any protection, they never did. Ji Hoon liked taking him raw, listening to his screams of pain turn into groans of lust, he fed off it, and it drove him, nearly to insanity. He dreamed about Changsun's screams, heavy breaths, writhing body just before he came. And in one motion, they fell into the intoxicating rhythm that they'd both learned, like a shared dance. Ji Hoon pushed his way roughly into the smaller boy until he heard his voice crack in pain.

Back arching, Changsun tensed around the hard thing that remembered racked his body so many times before. Gasping for air, after breathing in too much, he let out a heavy groan as he felt his tip brush his prostate teasingly, "H-Hyung…"

"Shut up," Ji Hoon snapped, his hand slipping over the boy's mouth and holding it there, "You're only allowed to open my mouth if you screaming, moaning, or asking for more, do you understand?"

Changsun swallowed in the smell of his hand, his lungs lapping up the sweet taste like sugar before nodding slowly.

When the hand finally fell free, he could breath easily, his head rolling to the side a bit as it began, the ravishing that he so loved.

Rolling his expert hips, Ji Hoon sharply pushed it and out of Changsun's tightening entrance, his fingers quick with desire as they laced through his hair and tugged till his chin was raised and mouth hanging open, waiting to be fucked with his tongue. Smirking, he slipped his own mouth to the others, kissing him roughly and only letting go when he the thrusts he gave produced a soft whimper for him to taste. So sweet. He had to have more.

Bucking his hips roughly, his own pre-cum lathered the way for him to arch into his thrusts, hips rolling and snapping like they did on stage, piercing Changsun's moment of piece with another thrust to push him closer to the edge.

Breathing against each other, Changsun let his head fall away from the others mouth, groaning when he felt his prostate become the next target of abuse. Squirming away, half his body tilted to the side, the pain making him ache and beg for more, at the same time. He needed Ji Hoon more than anything. The pain, the hot satisfaction that came with each pounding movement made his head spin. If the walls weren't sound proof people blocks away would have heard the scream that came from his mouth when Ji Hoon clawed his thigh, as he picked up speed.

God, he loved these hips, the way that this man moved. Intoxicatingly dangerous and sweet, movements that left his feeling like he was dying the sweetest death. Even in his dreams he craved more and touching himself with the other in mind just never did it. Like a drug, Ji Hoon was addicting and Changsun was surely the suffering addict.

"Do you want more?" Ji Hoon smirked, biting the corner of his bottom lip roughly, his own heavy groans masked by husky breaths and huskier words.

"Y-Yes…" Changsun whimpered.

"What?" JI Hoon's hips snapped, feeling his erection twitch with the threat of finishing. Not yet. "I can't hear you… speak up!" he barked.

Changsun flinched, his head lolling to the side and eyes sliding shut as the man's yelling made him cum, the sticky substance quickly going to work at holding them too each other. He could feel it in his own belly button and it made him shiver despite his body being so hot that he felt like he were dying.

Ji Hoon couldn't help but smirk, his fingers pulling his hand one more good time before he dug deep into him and finished inside of him with a heavy groan, his delayed breathing catching up to him for only a moment. Sighing, he pulled slowly out of the other boy, spilling a bit of his seed on the floor with a grumble.

Eyes large, Changsun was left sprawled on the floor, thoroughly abused to the point that he was infected with the happiness it left behind. Swallowing was the hardest task, his throat dry and voice raspy from screaming, he felt like he was literally, going to die. Everything hurt, from his toes to the roots of his hair on his head, but every inch of him loved it.

"Now… have you learned your lesson?" JI Hoon asked as he leaned back on his knees, pulling himself back together. Eyes staring down at Changsun, a bit of a taunting smirk played on his lips, "You keep getting punished. Have you _finally _learned to be a good boy?"

Changsun laughed in the back of his throat, his eyes meeting Ji Hoon's for the briefest of moments, saying one thing before he slipped into the blissful unconsciousness where he could relive these moments again and again till he was forced to wake: "Of course not, Hyung…" a curt smile dangling on his bruised red lips.


End file.
